Never Gave Up
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: ep. 1:13 a different take on the RobinMuch hill scene and what follows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Gave Up – Part 1**_

This little fic came to me the other day and I thought I would share. It's set in ep. 1-13 the scene where Robin is so mean to Much. Anyway it's not the greatest but oh well. Two parts.

Robin sat on the hill overlooking Locksley wondering at how his life had gotten so messed up. How did it end up so different from how he had always assumed it would be? His thoughts were interrupted by someone walking up. He didn't have to look to know it was Much. The manservant always was around.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"It is my village." Robin didn't want company. He just wanted to be alone to come to terms with everything.

Much sat down beside him seemingly oblivious to what Robin was feeling. "Remember the times we used to sit up here. Sit up here and say there was no finer place in England"

Yes, he remembered how things were. It seemed so far off like a different world which he supposed it was. It hurt to think of those days when his life had been carefree and the future was a happy prospect. "Gisbourne is stealing my life."

"And you must let him. You heard Edward. The king is in danger and what is Locksley is England can't be saved?"

"At this moment I care more about Locksley than England."

"It isn't Locksley is it? It's Marian. We must let her go. I say we I mean you."

Robin looked at Much shocked. He had expected Much to be the one person who would understand. "Let her go? You tell me how I am to do that. How do you let go of someone who has always been a part of your life, who was always supposed to be a part of your life? How do you let go of someone you love so much you ache whenever you are not with them? How do you let go when that person is a part of your soul and you need them as much as you need air to breathe? Tell me how and I will gladly do it."

Much looked at Robin seeing the pain emanating from every part of his master. "I don't know but you must. Marian has made her choice. Maybe if you hadn't left or if you would have told her how you felt when we first returned things might have turned out differently but it's too late now."

Robin shut his eyes. That was what hurt the most, cut the deepest. Because of his choices his life was messed up. Things would be different now. He and Marian would have been long ago married. It was his own fault he had lost her. Much again cut into his thoughts.

"What happened to Robin Hood the man who put England and its people before everything else, who wanted glory more than anything?"

Robin winced. "He discovered how worthless glory is especially if it loses you the only thing you ever truly loved."

"Robin, the king is coming back and if we can stop the sheriff from messing things up then England will be right again."

"Will it?"

"Yes. The sheriff will be out. You'll be in. We're talking days surely. You'll have your lands back. You'll be in Locksley. I'll be in Bonchurch. It's not a huge estate but it's big enough. A man could easily get lost on it easily."

Robin turned to Much. "Don't you get it? It doesn't matter. Nothing matters without her. I could be given all the land in England and it would mean nothing. My life means nothing without Marian to share it with. Just leave me alone, Much. Go and save the king yourself. Have your Bonchurch. I wish you the best."

"But master…"

"Go" Much heard the anger in Robin's voice and knew there was nothing he could do to convince Robin so he left him to his misery.

Robin sat there all night remembering when Marian was his, thinking about how things would have been if he hadn't went chasing glory. He felt like such a fool. He had the greatest prize any man could hope for and he had thrown it away.

He waited until he saw Marian arrive to leave. He had to be sure she would go through with it before that last glimmer of hope faded. He has said he never gave up. Now he was giving up on the one person that meant everything to him. Because that was what she wanted. He really had no idea where he would go. He just knew he couldn't stay and see her become another man's wife. Perhaps he would return to the Holy Land. Maybe war would help ease his heartbreak and help him forget what an absolute failure he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had made it to the road when he heard the bells and Much yelling. That glimmer of hope sparked back to life inside him. Riding as fast as he could down to the village he saw Marian emerging from the church her smile telling him all he needed to know. She had made her choice and that choice did not include Gisbourne.

Later that night as he walked to Knighton Robin thought about how drastically his life had changed since that morning when all had seemed lost. He smiled remembering the kiss he had Marian had shared earlier. It wasn't much of a kiss but it had meant everything. That kiss said that Marian had truly forgiven him for leaving her and that she still loved him.

His heartbeat sped up when Knighton came into view. He quickly climbed up to her window to find she was waiting on him greeting him with a brilliant smile. He smirked. "Were you expecting me?"

"Well, let's just say I was hoping you would come."

He climbed into her room pulling her into his arms her head resting on his shoulder. For a few minutes they just held each other tightly letting the reality of finally being together again sink in. The past few years both had felt like they were lost in a neverending winter having lost all joy in life when they had lost each other. Now the emptiness they had felt was disappearing. They were back safe and warm in each others arms where they had always belonged.

Finally Robin broke the silence. "How are you?"

Marian pulled back to look at him smiling as she did. "Really glad that I am not married to Gisbourne. Glad you never give up."

Robin hung his head a little embarrassed. "But I did though. I was in the process of leaving Nottingham for good when I heard Much."

"Then I'm glad Much never gives up."

Robin looked into her eyes becoming lost in their blue depths. "I love you. I should have told you long before now. I should have told you every time I saw you. I'm sorry for everything."

Marian caressed his cheek seeing the deep regret in his eyes. "I love you too. We've both made mistakes. Let's make a pact. No more regretting the past and that from now on we will be completely honest with each other."

"Deal" Robin's smile disappeared as other thoughts came to him. As happy as he was to have her back he knew the road ahead would not be an easy one. If anything her choice placed her in an even more dangerous position. "We need to plan what we are going to do. I can't imagine Gisbourne is just going to let you go."

"I know but I do not want to think about it tonight." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss making all other thoughts leave his mind.

There was no urgent rescue to rush to this time, nothing to distract them. It was just them. Robin pushed his tongue into her mouth both of them moaning at the sensation. Five years of repressed emotion were released as their tongues caressed each others. The passion each held for the other flaring insistently to life.

Robin spun her around backing her into the wall where she could feel every inch of him pressed against her. His hands started caressing her body as his tongue danced in her mouth. When his hand closed around her breast she arched into the touch moaning stoking the fire raging between them higher.

Robin dropped his other hand to her hip pulling her tighter against him and groaning at the contact. Marian ran a hand up under his shirt caressing his back the flesh hot to the touch.

Robin began to thrust against her causing her to gasp at the new sensation. Her dress wasn't too thin but thin enough she could feel him very clearly. Robin trailed his lips down her neck kissing the flesh that wasn't covered by her dress while still caressing her body.

Marian weaved her fingers through his hair holding him to her while her other hand caressed his naked back the sensations overwhelming her. She pulled his lips back to hers kissing him with all the passion she was feeling.

Finally their mutual need to breathe made them part their foreheads resting together. They were both shaking and lightheaded from the desire running through them. Robin drew back to look into her eyes. The desire and love he saw shining there made him lean towards her their tongues again tangling in passions call.

Marian allowed it for a moment before pulling back. As wonderful as it would be to allow this to continue and to give in to their desires at least one of them needed to be sensible.

Robin sighed in disappointment but also knew they couldn't do what both of them clearly wanted. The possible consequences of such an action would be disastrous. He caressed her cheek quite overwhelmed with how much he loved and needed her. "Come with me into the forest. We could be together."

Marian sadly shook her head. "I can't Robin." She saw the pain flash in his eyes. "It's not because I don't want to. I can't leave my father not with the way things are."

"I understand but that does not mean I like having to be away from you"

"We will be together someday."

"I hope so." He held her for a moment longer then reluctantly released her and stepped back. "I should go."

Marian walked him to the window where he pulled her against him once more. Her hands resting on his chest as he lifted her chin up for a tender kiss. She watched as he walked back into the forest and waved goodbye smiling at him. Things would work out for them she knew it.

_Three years later_

Robin stood in the doorway of one of the bedchambers in Locksley watching Marian as she sang their newborn son to sleep. He wouldn't have thought it possible to be this happy.

Marian laid their sleeping son down caressing his forehead. Robin walked up wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighed contentedly as she leaned back against him and folded her arms over his. After watching their son sleep for a moment he kissed her cheek and pulled Marian away and into their bedchamber next door.

Once there she stepped away from him and started to get ready for bed. Robin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms.

Marian looked at him perplexed by the emotion on his face. "Robin, what is it?"

"I never thought this would happen. To have you as my wife to have a child with you it's the greatest gift I could ever hope to be given."

Marian smiled at him caressing his cheek lovingly. "I knew we would be here someday. I never gave up."


End file.
